bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
So Much More... (EP)
So Much More... (EP) is an extended play that was released on 19 January, 2010. This is the first project to be released on the Remix Factory Music label. On 4 December, 2009, Jones uploaded a video to YouTube officially announcing an EP, So Much More.... The EP So Much More... features the theme for Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing also called "So Much More...". Different remixes of the song were also made and featured on the EP. This includes remixes by Phunkstar and Fantazia Projekt, and an instrumental. There is also a different version of the song called the ~Ballad Version~ which also has an official music video to follow. Jones even includes a song titled "U Won't 4get ME" as a theme for himself. And taken from his 3-Track Sampler from Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON is the full version of the song "Swing Baby!" and also, a song called "Alpha Dog" is featured on the EP as well. Jones wished to get his fans more involved with the production of So Much More..., so he gave his fans the chance to vote for the official cover artwork of the EP. Cover #4 received the most votes and was therefore made the official artwork of the So Much More... EP. Jones also held a So Much More... video competition where participants get the chance to star in the official music video for the song "So Much More...". Unfortunately, production of the music video was cancelled due to many participants wanting to include game characters in their entries. Winners of the competition were announced and credited by Bentley himself. Inside the So Much More... CD case, the sleeve notes state that the EP, "So Much More..., was taken from the forthcoming album Finally Free (working title)". It also states in his official Biography that later in 2010, he would be releasing his debut English album in response to demand from fans. This "English album" has indeed turned out to be Finally Free. On February 17, 2010, Bentley Jones uploaded a video to YouTube announcing that he would be performing live at the Midland MCM Expo in Telford, UK on Saturday February 20th, 2010 as well as doing a signing session and answering his fans questions, also focusing on advertising So Much More.... Bentley performed "Alpha Dog", "U Won't 4get M.E.", a "TRANS//LATION Medley", which included the songs 強く儚い者たち and 気分上々↑↑, and "So Much More...". After "U Won't 4get M.E." was performed, Jones was interviewed. Afterwards, Jones was one of the three judges to judge the Cosplay Masquerade. Announcement and Competition Video:Recording So Much More... (Live) Teaser|Recording "So Much More..." (Live) Teaser Video:So Much More... Announcement Trailer (HD) - Bentley Jones|''So Much More...'' Announcement Trailer (HD) - Bentley Jones Video:UPDATED (12-02-10) So Much More... Video Competition (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing)|''So Much More...'' Video Competition (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing) Video:So Much More... Competition Winners|''So Much More...'' Competition Winners Track listing #So Much More… (“Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing”) #U Won’t 4get ME ~theme of Bentley Jones~ (Clean Version) #Swing Baby! #So Much More... ~Ballad Version~ #Alpha Dog #So Much More... (Fantazia Projekt Radio Mix) #So Much More... (Phunkstar Extended Mix) #So Much More... (Fantazia Projekt Remix) #So Much More... (Instrumental) *U Won’t 4get ME ~theme of Bentley Jones~ (Dirty Version) (Purchase exclusively from Bentley Jones Official Shop) Tracks Video:So Much More... FULL OFFICIAL (Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing) - Bentley Jones|"So Much More... (main theme of Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing)" Video:U Won't 4get ME ~theme of Bentley Jones~ // Bentley Jones|"U Won't 4get ME ~theme of Bentley Jones~" Video:Swing Baby! (from Gaia Online's PROMAGEDDON) - Bentley Jones|"Swing Baby!" Video:So Much More... ~Ballad Version~|"So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" (Short HD) Video:Alpha Dog - Bentley Jones|"Alpha Dog" Video:So Much More... (Fantazia Projekt Radio Mix) - Bentley Jones|"So Much More... (Fantazia Projekt Radio Mix)" So Much More... ~Ballad Version~ Official Music Video 600px Gallery 202px-Mg 5132-copy.jpg|''So Much More...'' 349px-So Much More Cover Vote.jpg|''So Much More...'' Cover Vote 351px-So Much More Cover 1.jpg|''So Much More...'' Cover 1 349px-So Much More Cover 2.jpg|''So Much More...'' Cover 2 349px-So Much More Cover 3.jpg|''So Much More...'' Cover 3 349px-So Much More Cover 4.jpg|''So Much More...'' Cover 4 304px-So Much More.jpg|''So Much More...'' 457px-Mg 5152-copy.jpg|''So Much More...'' 202px-Mg 5156 800x533.jpg|So Much More... 487px-So Much More ~Ballad Version~.jpg|"So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" Mad-Lee.jpg|''So Much More...'' Competition Bentley Jones wants YOU to STAR in the OFFICIAL VIDEO (UPDATED).jpg|''So Much More...'' Competition 256px-SEGA Racing.jpg|''Sonic & SEGA All-stars Racing'' Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10-.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 2.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 3.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 Category:So Much More... Category:Extended Plays